This application relates generally to the field of medical devices and treatments, and in particular to systems, devices and methods for treating structures within the nose and upper airway to reduce resistance to airflow and/or change the pressure level in the nose, nasal cavities, and/or and nasal passages and improve airflow and/or the feeling and effects of nasal obstruction during breathing.